The Haunted: Dawn
by Nidd5555
Summary: This is basically just The haunted sires just adding my own characters and backstories! I will try to update this weakly but no promises. With that said almost all the characters are owned by Rejectedshotgun and if you haven't be sure to watch his sires before reading
1. Chapter 1

'I can't remember anything. Did anything even happen?' I think to myself wondering what happened. 'I can't just be walking through this forest for no reason.' suddenly I see a sign it said 'Iornmire' and pointed to the right. 'What's Iornmire? With any luck there will be people there. Oh and maybe they'll know something about me!' I was hopeful and then excited and started to run in the direction that the sign pointed.

A few minutes later I finally found Iornmire, I walk through the gate to see a ton of people then someone was walking up to me "Hello there are you lost?" It was a tall man who thought he wasn't big or muscly and was obviously trying to be nice he still scares me "Y-yes." I reply fear very apparent in my voice "What is your name?" The man questioned crouching down to be around my hight "Uhm..." I pause trying to think of what my name is "...D-Dawn." I finally answer. "Well, Dawn, where did you came from?" He asked. As soon as he did tiers started to form in my eyes though I tried no to cry "I-I don't know. I- I- I can't remember anything" My attempt not to cry had failed and I start balling "No matter, you can stay here until you can remember where you came from." He replies trying to calm me down "whe-where w-will I-I stay?" I ask between cries "How about you just say with me, for now at least?" He answers then held out his hand for me to grab, so I did and he began leading me to his house. When we started walking he said "If you have any questions just ask I'll be happy to answer." I just stayed silent no questions on my mind expected wondering about what happened before I came here.

Once we got to his house I got curious "Why dose it looks like your house is in the middle of this village?" I said looking at the tall fences that surrounded Iornmire. "Well that's because it _is_ in the middle or at least quite close to the middle." He answered stepping inside his house. "Why is it in the middle?" My mind now full of questions. "It's Because I guess you could say I'm the head of Iornmire." He answered."What is Iornmire?" "Oh it's just this village's fancy name"

I just kept asking questions for hours until almost everything was asked but I was exhausted. "Where will I sleep?" I ask yawning. "There's a spare bedroom right over there" he pointed at a door "I'm going to sleep I'm tired. Goodnight!" I state "Goodnight!" He responds

After a few minutes of trying to sleep and failing I get up and go try to find the man. "I can't sleep," I state when I find him, "can you sing to me?" I asked. "Of course!" He replied with a smile. He lead me back to my room, I climbed back into bed. The man began singing and I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been just over one month since I came to Ironmire. I like it, Ironmire it's full of friendly people. It really feels like home.

"Hey, Mister!" I call to the man I live with still not knowing his name. The man starts to walk towards me then when he got closer he stated to talk "You know Mister doesn't really sound fittin." The tall man states. "Then what should I call you?" I question slightly confused on why he now doesn't want me calling him Mister. "How about you call me mentor!" "Wha-why?" I'm now completely confused. "I'm asking if you want to be my appearance." He answers "YES!" I yell extremely excited. "When can we start?" "How about right now." My Mentor said leading me to an empty warehouse. "Take this." he sais giving me a wooden sword. I take the sword and he pulls out his own. "You hold it like this." He then put his sword in only his right hand and I do the same. "Good!" He smiles at me.

We've been training for about 5 hours, and at this point we are attacking each other of course my Mentor was going easy on me. "You're really good at this! Are you sure you never fought before?" My Mentor exclaimed half joking knowing I was to young to have fought before. "Not that I remember." I sigh remembering how I got here I almost forgot completely about not being born in Iornmire, I just fit in so well and everyone was so excepting.

My Mentor continues to train me until the sun went down, and we had to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years have passed since I first began training. We continually training almost every day. Training wasn't just fighting it's also insurance and other things like that.

"Where are we going?" I ask my Mentor as I start to pack up some things. "We are going to the Magic Library!" "What's the Magic Library?" I wonder as it sounds like a important place yet in the two years I lived in Iormire it was never mentioned. "The Magic Library is a place full of magical and enchanted artifacts and books!" My Mentor replied and with that we head of to the Magic library.

When we finally get there after a little under a week, I walk in and stare in amazement at all the bookshelves that towered over my head. "It's like a maze in here!" I exclaimed walking around the library still in awe. "Is there any thing that has stood out to you yet?" My mentor asked after a few minutes of wandering around "No, not yet." I replied. "Well, what do you think you would like to learn about, magic spells, dragons, artifacts or magical creatures?" My mentor questions. "What type of magical creatures are there?" I ask obviously interested now starting to walk to where my mentors voice came from. "There are tons but the main is Herobrine. His legend is that 'He choose a few victims that he will haunt until eventually he just takes them.' How ever most people don't believe he's real, as he lurches in the shadows and only let very few see him." He answered "Really? Are there any books on him actually haunting people?" I ask now right be side my mentor "I don't believe so, sorry" he responds I then go from excited to disappointed I look at the tall bookshelves all filled with book about Herobrine. Then I noticed a book called 'The Haunting: The First Encounter' "What's that one about." I ask pointing at the book now excited again. "I don't know. Let's find out shall we?" My mentor then grabs the book and began to read it out loud. "Once a upon a time in a kingdom far far away lived a lonely mouse name Tyler. Tyler live in a small house with two people. The people were nice but they never really paid attention to Tyler so he was sad. Until one day Tyler found a new-" he started to read the story his face showed confusion. You have to be joking there's no way that, that is what the book says! What does it have to do with Herobrine it sounds like a fairy tale?" I interrupted "I don't know but that's what it says." He responded handing me the book I began reading it and realize instantly that it was completely different. "You lied this has nothing to do with a mouse!" I half yell at him. "The what does it say?" He asked obviously really curious which confused me. 'Is that really what he thinks it says?' I ask myself but not dwelling on it quickly began to read it. "I wake up hungry, so I get up and stretch and being to walk toward my friends room. "Armen, are you awake?" I ask my friend sleeping in the room just next to mine. "hun?" He replied still half asleep. "I thought I heard you in here, you awake Armen?" I ask again. "What do you want?" Armen responded-" As soon as I start to read it I love it but my reading was interrupted by my mentor "Where in the world are you reading this?" He asked "Right here!" I state pointing at where I was in the story. "Wait can I see that?" he asked gesturing to the book. "Sure." I answer handing him the book he then flipped to the very front page and read it. "This book is enchanted so that only very few people can read it the way it was intended if you are reading a story about Tyler then you are not one of the few but if you are reading a story about Drake and Armen then you are!" He read "Wait, only me and a few other people can read it like that?!" I ask really excited. "Looks like it! Now take this." he replied grabbing a bag and a book mark from his backpack. "What is this for?" I ask. "There so you can get thte next book in the sires with out having to come back here." He explained putting some things on the shelf where the book used to be. "How?" I question "When you up that book in the bag with the book mark at the very back of the book, that book will go back on the shelf and the next one will be in your bag with the book mark." He answered. "How many are there?" I ask "I think there's five right now." He replied and with that we began to leave the library and head back to iron nmire.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been four years since I went to the magic library. I would read those books over and over again, trying to understand why exactly I can read them, I have still no clue on the reasons.

"Dawn!" I heard my mentor call me. "Coming!" I call back getting up from reading 'The Legend of Herobrine: Part 3' for the 30th time. "What is it?" I ask now sitting at the table with my mentor. "I saw the future and saw herob-" he started. "Don't say his name!" I quickly interrupted. "Sorry force of habit." I added wincing at my odd force of habit he just shook his head and continue. " ** _He_** is going to attack we need to get everyone to the underground bunker and everything we will need." "Ok but how long are we going to be down there?" I question. "As long as it takes. Not only do we have to hide from _**him**_ but there's also a prophecy that has to happen with no one in Ironmire. However we do have a portal that will take us into the future as the prophecy won't happen for hundreds or even thousands of years." He answered. "What is going to happen here?" I ask thinking about what could happen which wasn't much. "I think it would be better to show you." My mentor answered. "What, how can you show me?" I ask with my curiosity sky rocketing. "I guess you'll just have to find that out shall we?" He answered getting up to take me to where ever it was.

My mentor took me to a small room hidden under the church. There was a book under a tree, I went to the book and started to read. It was a prophecy for sure! As I read I instantly recognize the names, Drake, Grayson and Armen. The prophecy was quite obvious as well and I broke out crying after I was done reading it. My mentor obviously concerned asked. "Dawn what's wrong?" "A-Arm-men i-is g-go-ing to-to d-die!" I exclaimed between cries. "Not necessarily that armor will protect him. Or it's supposed to." My mentor mumbles the last bit and points at the armor.

"Wha-what i-is the ar-mor s-seposted to d-do?" I ask trying to calm down. "It will let him walk on water and lava." He replied happily. "Which as I recall Armen is supposed to jump into lava." he quickly added. "R-Really?" I ask with a little smile. "Yes! How ever if he takes off any piece of armor these properties will not function." He mumbled barely audible. I guessed that I wasn't supposed to hear it so I didn't question him. We walk back out of the church and head to the center of Ironmire.

When we get to the center of Ironmire my mentor called a meeting. "Let all old enough to gather their own food to join here for a town meeting." He proclaimed. To my surprise that call was heard all over Ironmire though it didn't seem loud enough. After a few minutes the place was crowded with people. So my mentor started the meeting. "I have seen a prophecy that all of Ironmire is going to be destroyed." He started as everyone began to talk amongst one another with fear write all over their faces. Yet no one left everyone staid relatively calm. "However not to destroyed so we will be safe in the bunker. Take any thing you will need food, water, blankets, pillows and anything else you find important to you!" He continues trying to get everyones attention again. "WHEN IS IT GOING TO HAPPEN!?" Someone in the crowd yells. "It's supposed to happen in seven days so you have plenty of time to gather everything you will need. I would like to have everyone in the bunker at least one day in advance to insure that everyone is there." My mentor answered. "This meeting is dismissed." He finishes as everyone beings to walk away probably to gather supplies and things like that. "Well Dawn it seems we've got our work cut out for us. Come on let's go gather our things"


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the last day we have to gather anything we need. To think that in a few hours we're all going to be hundreds or even thousands of years into the future. Who knows how different it will be like then!

"How many more people are there who aren't already in the bunker?" I ask sort of impatient just wanting to see the future. "Probably about 5 people, maybe you could help them to speed them up" My mentor answers being able to hear my impatience. So I went to see if I couldn't help anyone get ready.

After a few minutes later we are finally ready and we start walking through the bunker. The bunker underneath ironmire is huge and was built out of obsidian. "There could be anything on the other side of this portal so be careful when you enter it." My mentor stated once we were in front of the portal. Two by two we start going through the portal. My mentor and I are the last ones to go through the portal. "Dawn are you ready to go into the future?" My mentor asks gesturing toward the portal. I just nod excitedly and we walk though the portal.

We got to the other side of the portal but nothing seems to have changed were still in the bunker that looks no different then the one we were just in. No cracks, no faults, nothing was different. The bunker is made out of obsidian but, if **_he_** is here and has destroyed Ironmire you would think that there would be at least some damage dealt to it.

After not to long of looking around the bunker I deiced to read my book I open it to where I was but nothing new has been added. 'That's odd after hundreds or thousands of years you think the books would have updated. Those boys had to have gotten into some sort of trouble during that time.' I think to myself. 'Well last thing they did was go through a portal maybe that has something to do with it.' I decide that it wasn't to important and I went to see if I couldn't help my mentor get every one set up.


	6. Chapter 6

We've been in the bunker for six months now, nothing has really changed. We've gotten set up more but nothing really fascinating. The books still haven't updated but it must be because of the prophecy somehow.

"Any day now the prophecy should happen." My mentor states. I sure hope that it will being in the bunker has gotten quite boring and I haven't been able to see the sun in a while. "How will we know when it happens?" I ask "There will be some sort of sign. Plus your book would update, those stories are based on the same people in the prophecy." My mentor responds. "Yeah but, don't they take a week or two to update after the real event happened?" I ask. "Yes, the late notice on that would be better than nothing don't you think?" He answers with a question. "I guess." I answer then begin to wonder around looking for anything to do. While wondering I randomly became very dizzy and it was really hard to walk then I just fell and everything became dark.

When I woke up I was in a totally different places I could see the light blue shy there wasn't a single cloud to be seen, it was nice. "Hello!" A darker voice suddenly called. "Who are you and where are you?" I ask trying not to sound frightened but failing. "I'm in your head silly!" The voice joked. "My name is Dusk." "Nice to meet you Dusk I'm Dawn. How exactly did you get in my head?" I respond my voice still kinda shaky "It's a long story." Dusk answers "Well I've got time." I state slightly impatient. "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" He replied.

"Wow you weren't joking when you said that it we a long story." I reply after Dusk finishes his long story. "Well I guess now we need to figure out where we are." I continue "For one you're in a ravine that has a seemingly abandoned mineshaft going through is." Dusk answers. "Yeah I got that much but where is this ravine?" I ask again. "Do you expect me to know I haven't exactly had time to look around." He responds. "I know that you haven't it was more of a question to figure out then for you to answer." I reply "The only thing is I don't want to go up to the surface if we're any where close to Ironmire I don't want to mess up the prophecy and, _**he**_ is still probably around here this my not be as safe as the bunker but hopefully _**he**_ won't know that We're here." "Well I guess we could make this place our home for now, it will need work but it's good to start with." Dusk states and I agree we begin to set up in the wired ravine thing.


	7. Chapter 7

t's been a few weeks since I randomly end up in this ravine thing with Dusk in my head. I still can't tell if Dusk is an actual spirit or just my imagination.

"Do you want proof that I'm a spirit?" Dusk asks. "Yeah that would great!" I respond. "Well let's do it then." Dusk replies. "What are we doing?" Dawn asks. "Don't you feel a difference?" I answer with a question. "Now that you mention it I do feel some sort of different." She answers trying to move but it didn't work. "Wait, w-what is h-happening I-I can't move!" Dawn was now scared. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." I say trying to calm her down. "Well can you please explain it to me, because this is freaky and I need an explanation." Dawn demand. "I know this might sound crazy but I'm taking control of your body. It will only be temporarily so you don't have to worry about it." I answer beginning to move around. "Well that enough proof can I have control again I don't like the feeling of not being in control." Dawn asks a bit uneasy knowing that she's not in control. "Yeah sure." I laugh at how fast she became afraid. I also felt sort of sad that she didn't trust me to be in control. "Well it was fun while it lasted." Dusk continue. "I must say that was really an out of body experience." I respond. "Actually it more of an in body experience because you get forced inside the body to where you can't control it." Dusk joked. "So what else can you do?" I ask. "Not much when I'm not in control but I have a lot of things when in control." Dusk answered weirdly. "What exactly can you do?" I ask again. "It's hard to explain but I could show you!" Dusk chimed. "No I want to keep having control." I retorted quickly. "Oh come on I only need half control." Dusk reputed slightly sad. "Half control?" I ask. "Yeah you'll still be able to operate the right half while I'll be able to operate the left." Dusk answer happily. "Oh-ok sure let's try it." I respond. 'This is going to be crazy.' I think to myself. "Ok for one I can fly." I start begging to float well at least the left half of the body did. "Do you think there's a way I can learn how to so we're not half floating" I ask Dusk. "Sure if we work on it I bet you could." I answer falling back to the ground. I began to teach Dawn the basics of my powers until it was sun down. 

"Ok I'm going to give you complete control again because I'm tired and being in control doesn't help" I say yawning. "I have to say being only half in control is weirder than no control but it was worth it." I yawn as well. "Yeah I can agree. Anyway goodnight Dawn." Dusk response. "Goodnight Dusk." I answer back.


	8. Chapter 8

I've lived in this ravine, mineshaft, thing for three and a half years now. I must admit that it's getting kinda boring. I've explored most of the mineshaft and have found almost nothing.

Do we have everything that we're going to need if we don't come back?" I ask Dusk. "Yeah we have food, water, a sword, a bow and some arrows and other things just in case." Dusk answers. "Ok let's go then!" I cheer and begin to climb up the ravine. "What do you expect it to look like up there?" Dusk asks trying to start a conversation so it's no just silence as I climb. "Well if _**he**_ has been here a lot of destruction. How ever by just looking around the top of the ravine from inside it I could see a lot of grass so I expect it to be nice and peaceful. Well for this area at least." I reply in a long and complicated fashion. "I think the same." Dusk said with a slight confused tone. "Hey, when we meet people don't talk to me out loud. We don't need people thinking that you're crazy." He added changing the subject. "Yeah I won't." I agree like a child agreeing to their parents that they won't get into trouble for the hundredth time. "Look I can almost reach the top!" I exclaimed. "Ok I'm going to stop talking to you out loud now." I then proceeded to pull my self up. 'Well which way are we going?' Dusk asks in my head. 'How about west.' I answer. 'You know which way that is?' Dusk seams really impressed. 'Nope but we're going this way!' I reply pointing to my left. 'Ok then.' Dusk laughed.

'How long do you think until we find so sort of town or city?' Asks Dusk after only about half an hour of walking. 'I don't know I just hope that there will be people there.' I answer 'Let's also hope there friendly.'


	9. Chapter 9

I've spent three months adventuring it's a lot more fun then being in the ravine thing. I haven't really found to much yet a few destroyed villages and that's about it.

'And it's abandoned.' Dusk sighs as we walk into a village that for once didn't seem destroyed. 'Come on can't we just find one village that actually has people in it!' I annoyedly say to Dusk in my head. 'Why don't we try and go in a different direction?' Dusk suggest. 'And which way is that?' I ask. 'Well going off of which way west was, you should be able to figure it out.' Dusk answers 'Ok let's go!'

After about a day of walk I finally see someone. "Hello!" I call, who ever it was must have not heard me I continued to walk closer. Once I was a bit closer I could see that it was a girl and they seemed hurt. "Are you ok? What happened?" I ask still yelling a bit to make sure that she could hear me. The girl jumped at the sound of my voice obviously not expecting to hear anyone. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She called back. I could tell that she was lying, it was easy to see that she is hurt and limping. I ran over to the girl to be able to she how badly she was hurt. It wasn't that bad just a little gash on her left leg as if an arrow had just barely missed hitting her. "What happened?" I ask again. "No offense but I don't want to tell some random person." She replied. "I understand here let me help you." I say will getting some cloth to put on her leg to help stop the bleeding. "Can I at least know you're name?" I ask, the girl nods. "My name is Mia. What is yours?" Mia answers. "I'm Dawn." I reply. "Well thanks for helping me Dawn." She continued. "I would like to keep moving." "Sure where are we going exactly?" I ask. "Anywhere way from there." Mia answers pointing in the detraction I called north. "Ok well let's just continue this way." I reply being to walk in the detraction I came from.


	10. Chapter 10

I've been with this girl for three months now. We haven't really told each other anything about our pasts yet we trust each other so much.

"How much longer tell we're at this village?" I jokingly complain. "Calm down were almost there." Mia replies. "Good because this jungle is really difficult to traverse and I can't wait to get on solid ground!" I continue.

"We're here!" Mia exclaims. "Wow for being in the middle of a jungle this place is pretty nice!" I state. "I'll get us some food and pay for our beds. You can pick the beds and then which table we will sit at." Mia explains "Ok." I answer quickly, going up the stairs slightly confused, as the beds are all just in one room, almost two. I ended up picking the ones furthers away from the stairs. Quickly I then went back down the stairs to see if Mia has picked out a table. Sure enough Mia was sitting at a round table with food on a plate in the middle. "Hey, you picked out the beds?" She asks as I sit in the sit next to her. "Yeah. Why are they all in one room? It doesn't exactly give any sort of privacy." I question. Mia just laughs a little then replies. "I see you haven't been to the red keep. It's set up is similar to this, and I agree no sense in privacy."

After about half an hour of me and Mia talking some guys come walking in I recognize the blonde one but I can't put my finger on why. "Hey!" The blonde called, looking for the clerk. The two men continued to look for the clerk until Mia called to them "Hi." The brunette then looked at me and Mia "Whoa! Wait what, this may sound a wired but your the first real ladies I've seen in a very long time." The man exclaimed. I just looked at him with this confused look. "I will honestly say that is a very wired thing to say." Mia replied as the blonde also spoke "Wait whoa you're an elf!" 'I swear I know him!' I tell Dusk. "Well that did sound better in my head didn't it?" The brunette continues. "She's an elf." The blonde continues even though no one was really listening to him "I'm Grayson by the way. This is Drake " That part I definitely heard. 'Well that explains why I recognize him. I can't believe I didn't know right away.' I think. "Yup." Mia replies, continuing to talk to Drake. "Oh I'm Mia." Mia must have specificity heard that part as well "Hi Drake." "I'm Dawn!" I exclaim now really excited to me these guys. "It's nice to meet you, but Grayson there are elves in this world? What?" He asks Grayson almost as if he didn't expect me and Mia to hear. 'Wait this world? I know they went through a portal but do they really think this is a different world?' I ask Dusk. 'Seems like it.' Dusk replies. "Yeah I've been to there home land." Grayson answers Drake. "This world?" Mia interrupts Grayson but Grayson doesn't care and continue talking "It's almost like this forest," Drake then interrupts his friend. "Uhhh. I didn't say anything." Drake tries to cover his tracks. Me and Mia just look at each other confused.

The four of us keep talking for a while until a cat comes along and keeps stealing our stuff 'Dusk do you have something to do with this cat?' I ask. 'Maaayyyyybbbbee.' Dusk replies. 'Cut it out. Before you make Grayson more mad and he actually shoots that cat.' I say sternly to Dusk. I only said that because he had a cross bow out and ready to shoot. 'Whatever.' Dusk answers. Then has the cat leave.


	11. Chapter 11

We ran into Drake and Grayson only about an hour ago and were already going on some sort of adventure. Of course it's nothing big it's just some artifact that's apparently very important. Mia hadn't told me anything about said artifact though so it's a bit strange.

I probably have some other maps in here that I can cross reference." Grayson says as he gets the map to the artifact that Mia is looking for. "That's true you do have a fair collection of maps." Drake replies. "I know where it is." Grayson states quickly. "You are the map guy. You know the map guy." Mia says seemly to completely ignore Grayson. "Oh you should see all the maps he has up.." Drake stops himself mid sentence. "Can we not talk about that place come on?" Grayson asks with a serious yet sad tone. "Map guy." Mia continues as if she didn't hear any of the conversation. "It is that way!" Grayson gestures in front of him. "That way? Cool." Drake half asks. "It's past the red keep" Grayson continues. "Woh we have to go past it?" Mia questions obviously concerned. "I don't think that's the best idea." I add. "Well, we're going to sneak around." Grayson replies walking down the stairs. "Good idea I'd rather not get caught up." Mia continues realized. "Wait before we go." Grayson says as he walked over to a cake and started to shove it in his face. "You're eating a..." Drake stops mid sentence in pure shock that his friends as eating so much cake. "Ok, oi oi oi." Mia adds. "Really Grayson?" Was all I could say as he finished the cake. "Wow I'm not really sure what to say to that." Drake states. "Survival, it makes you very hungry." He replied to all of us. "Thanks for the stuff." Drake continue still slightly confused. "Thank you very much for your hospitality!" Mia adds. 'Wait did she just...' I begin to ask Dusk but lose my words. 'Don't be silly, there's know way she'd know.' Dusk answers knowing what I was going to ask. 'I guess your right.' I respond then snap back into reality. I instantly notice that Grayson, Mia and Drake had already begun their way along the path so I quickly ran to ketch up.

After quite a bit of walking and swimming we finally made it to the river where the artifact was. "I've got potions!" Mia exclaims getting potions so that the two boys will be able to see underwater. "I already grabbed some." Grayson replies making Mia disappointed. "So we're going to stay here and guard the stuff while you two get the artifact." I state. "Yeah ok." Mia said still sounding disappointed. "Yeah that will definitely be necessary because we've been followed." Grayson replies as if it's nothing. "We've been follo- ... What?" Mia sounded afraid. "How do you know?" Drake asks. "Well the person who shot you in the leg was be following us for the past week, or past couple days at least. Well following me." Grayson answers "I don't know maybe they should come with us." Drake continues. "Someone needs to guard the stuff though. Plus we will be fine." I reply. "Good luck! Thank you so much again for helping me find this." Mia exclaims as Drake and Grayson get ready to jump into the water. "Of course, you are paying us after all." Drake replies right before jumping in.

After not to long Drake and Grayson came up with a chalice a a water walking sone. The sone seemed much cooler and more important but Mia was after the chalice. After not long we decide to make a camp a bit more in land. At that camp we decided to talk about our pasts and explain what we were trying to do. I told them basically everything. I only didn't tell them thins that would make me seem crazy. One example living in a town that was destroyed hundreds or thousands of years ago. I probably could have thought as Drake and Grayson were born even farther in the past.


End file.
